Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of underwater lighting for pools and spas. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an underwater light having a sealed polymer housing, and a method of manufacture therefor.
Related Art
In the underwater lighting field, submersible luminaires are known and commonly used. These devices are conventionally made from a combination of metal, plastic, and glass. Furthermore, the various electrical components within luminaires require adequate heat dissipation through the use of heat sinks. The heat sinks draw heat away from the electrical components and dissipate it, thereby preventing any damage to the electrical components or luminaire. Metal components are often utilized as heat sinks due to their high thermal conductivity compared to plastics, glass, and other materials. However, metal heat sinks are also electrically conductive.
In submersible luminaires, the exposed metal portions of the luminaire, as well as components external to the luminaire housing (e.g., the luminair cord and a niche), require safe electrical grounding. This requires significant design efforts and expense to assure the safety of the device. Indeed, a critical interface must be provided between the metal components of the luminaire and the niche into which the luminaire is installed, to allow for adequate grounding. Such an interface facilitates the safe grounding and bonding of the metal components. Due to the complexity of such interfaces and the necessity for a luminaire and niche to create a safe interface, Underwriter's Laboratories has required that luminaires and niches be from the same manufacturer. As a result of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a submersible luminaire housing constructed of a material which is thermally conductive yet electrically insulative.
Thermally conductive and electrically insulative polymer materials are known. These materials allow for the dissipation of heat while restricting the conduction of electricity therethrough, making them ideal for a situation in which thermal energy must be transferred yet electrical energy must be insulated.